gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGM-79SE GM Space Command II
Description This mobile suit is only seen in 0095: Ghosts of Zeon. One of the unusual downsides to having a standardized mobile suit force was that the EFSF had no enhanced mobile suits to equip their most hardened veterans and commanding officers with, unlike the Zeon Gelgoog. The original RGM-79G Command, designed for combat in the colonies was quickly adapted to space warfare as the RGM-79GS and issued to unit commanders. While extremely effective in combat, their limited numbers made it hard to thoroughly test their combat potential, so the project mostly remained on the backburner. In the years following the war, GM Command types were frequently posted on under-staffed colonies and scientific facilities requiring improved defenses. When Zeon remnants engaged these few suits, there were no suitable replacement parts to get them operating on the same level again. A renewal project for the RGM-79S "Command Revision, Space Type" was begun under the Titans to fight alongside the GM-II. However, the obsolence of the GM-II and newer designs like the Barzam meant the revision was shelved. With the rise of Neo-Zeon, the Earth Federation Forces scrambled to modernize whatever mobile suits were on hand. The RGM-79SE model, or the "Enhanced Command Space Type," was designed. Later called the GM Space Command II, it was both an upgrade to overall performance and a reduction of the immense upkeep cost. The bulky armor was replaced with more durable and lighter Gundarium panels and electronics essential for command use were upgraded - notably a more powerful comms array. However, an entirely new cockpit block was deemed too expensive, so it remains one of the only current mobile suits that lack a panoramic cockpit. Though produced too late to affect the initial battle against Neo-Zeon, it performed admirably alongside the GM-III in space. Despite its age, the Space Command II is a very well-rounded design, with decent armor, good power and excellent maneuverability from its many thrusters. However, using so much power for avionics and thrusters, it doesn't have a horrible lot of energy to spare for beam weaponry. Its biggest flaw, however is being based upon the dated RGM-79 design, meaning potential service packages and upgrades are very limited. Variants Equipment 'Fixed Weapons' '60mm Head Vulcans' Basic point defense weapons, standard on EFSF mobile suits. Each gun carries one hundred shells, effective against sensors, joints and soft spots, but not hugely effective against mobile suits. 'Beam Saber (0.39 MW)' A pair of beam sabers stored on the rear waist armor of the Space Command. Of typical Federation design and capable of cutting through most armor with ease. 'Optional Weapons' 'T'he Space Command was originally equipped with a prototype version of the Jegan shield and an experimental beam rifle. Its replacement was armed with exactly the same shield and rifle as the Jegan for simplicity. Due to its design, it rarely carries a large number of missiles, as its tailored for high-speed, high-performance use. Combat Effectiveness The GM Space Command II was a complete rebuild of old RGM-79s for space combat. While its rocket motors weren't capable of getting the max acceleration a GM-III or Jegan could, it did have a very fast spin-up time which lent to ultra-fast maneuvers and direction changes despite the very heavy chassis. Its weight also made it tough, despite a lack of Gundarium alloy. While not a widely-known mobile suit used in numerous conflicts, the RGM-79SE was frequently assigned to mobile pod and second-line defense units, performing relatively well against newer mobile suits. The older linear cockpit was a relief to veterans of the older conflicts, many of which disliked the panoramic system. Operational History *0079 - RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type fielded in limited quantities. *0083 - "GM Space Type Revision" project started under the leadership of the Titans as the RGM-79S. *0084 - Project shelved in favor of newer GM variants. *0088 - Project restarted to make use of the large numbers of GMs that were sitting in disuse. Designation changed to RGM-79SE. *0090 - First GM Space Command II is trialed. First combat use shortly after. *0091 - Mass production. Notable Pilots & Custom Units